Sesshomaru y el pozo seguimiento de El viaje de sesshomaru
by AlucarDracula
Summary: seguimiento de "El viaje de sesshomaru" Sesshomaru por fin aparece en escena y se encuentra con un pozo del que sale el canto de una mujer... entrara? LEANLO¡


**QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS LECTORES SEPAN QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA LE PERTENECEN A "****Rumiko Takahashi" ****LOL Y GRAN TRABAJO ;)**

Capítulo 2: encuentro con un pozo

-hola a todos ya llegue- Kagome dijo mientras entraba la cocina para encontrarse con todos comiendo.

-¡hija!- su mamá se sorprendió.

-hermana... Qué bueno llegas a tiempo para…- su hermano se soltó en llanto.

-¿vamos Souta que pasa?- se inclinó para abrazarle. -¿y el abuelo? Debo enseñarle el pergamino que me dio el monje Miroku para el… tal vez lo adhiera a su colección de pergaminos sagrados-

-hija acompáñame- dijo su mamá mientras salía de la cocina.

-¿qué pasa mamá?-

-hija tu abuelo está en coma…-

"… _coma pero ¿Cómo? Él era fuerte como un roble… un poco viejo pero no, no, no, esto no es real abuelo"_

-quiero visitarlo- Kagome no lloraba se mantenía fuerte pero tarde o temprano se soltaría.

-mañana… por ahora vete a bañar y luego te prepararé algo para que duermas bien- se fue a prepararle un bocadillo y a consolar a Souta quien seguía llorando.

-valla abuelo pero si tú siempre fuiste un gran hombre… ¿Cómo te paso esto?- Kagome hablaba para sí mientras se relajaba en la bañera mojándose el pelo y el rostro, luego sumergiéndose completamente. Al salir del baño y ya con el pijama puesta encontró su cena en la cama. Se la devoró en 3 segundos, estaba hambrienta. Callo dormida después de eso pensando en como reaccionaria el día de mañana.

-¡Amo bonito! ¿Dónde está?- gritaba Jaken al mismo tiempo que levantaba una roca.

-señor Jaken… ¿en verdad cree que el amo Sesshomaru está debajo de esta roca?- preguntaba Rin en verdad intrigada por la idea.

-por…por supuesto que no niña tonta lo hago porque ya no tengo idea de donde esta…- dijo Jaken ahora un poco desilusionado.

-Jaken, Rin no se queden allí- de la nada y como nada apareció Sesshomaru como siempre con esa fría mirada que no reflejaba nada, su cabello se iluminaba con la acosadora luz de la luna que se encimaba en él especialmente. Claro que esta noche se veía especialmente lleno de majestuosidad que daba esa figura al alzarse en la negra noche.

-¡AMO BONITO PERO QUE PREOCUPADO ME TENÍA!- gritaba Jaken mientras corría a abrazarle. Esa acción fue detenida por un pie en su cara. Sesshomaru no soportaba tales muestras de afecto de parte de nadie y mucho menos de un sirviente tan ridículo como Jaken. En cambio Rin se acercó y le sonrió luego se trepo en Ah-Un para comenzar a viajar, Sesshomaru le siguió para dejar tirado unos segundos a Jaken.

Continuaron con su camino un par de horas mientras que Rin charlaba de las hermosas flores que a lo largo del día había recolectado pero también de como una ráfaga de viento no hiso más que arrebatársela con brusquedad. En cambio Jaken maldecía el viento las flores y el comportamiento de la insolente chiquilla. Sesshomaru se mantenía a una distancia prudente de ambos y metido en sus propios pensamientos no fijándose en el camino que llevaba pensaba en como el asqueroso aroma del hibrido se iba intensificando mediante avanzaban. Hasta que en un punto se encontró con un… un… ¿Un pozo?

-¡mire amo Sesshomaru un pozo!- grito Rin mientras se bajaba de Ah-Un y corría hacia él.

-NIÑA DEL MAL REGRESA…-

-Jaken- lo interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-¿Si amo bonito?- Se calmó Jaken y le volteo a ver.

-ve…- y se sentó en una raíz sin más ni menos.

-si… en… en seguida- dijo Jaken mientras se acercaba a Rin.

-¿Qué es lo que ves niña tonta?- dijo Jaken.

-… el pozo…- dijo Rin murmurando.

-¿qué hay con él?- dijo Jaken mientras se intentaba trepar a él para ver lo que Rin estaba viendo también.

-no hay cielo-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-mire…-

Jaken logró treparse en el pozo y de hecho no había cielo… en lugar de eso había un techo color negro y desde afuera se escuchaba la vos de una mujer tararear.

-¿escuchó eso señor…-

-¡AMO SESSHOMARU VENGA RÁPIDO HAY UN ESPIRITO TRATANDO DE LLEVARNOS CORRA!- interrumpió Jaken.

De un momento a otro Sesshomaru apareció de la nada y miro en el interior del pozo… claro que no demostraba ningún sentimiento...pero muy en el fondo estaba confundido. Miró al cielo para asesorarse de que nada de lo que se reflejaba era negro y agudizó su oído para escuchar si a kilómetros de allí había alguien cantando pero solo podía escuchar a esa mujer del otro lado.

-quédense aquí...- dijo Sesshomaru mientras postraba sus manos en el pozo. –Jaken…-

-¿Si mi amo?-

-Si no regreso dentro de una semana lleva a Rin al pueblo más cercano y quiero que estés allí con ella ¿de acuerdo? De otra manera perderás la cabeza…-

-¿A? si claro… lo haré-

De un momento a otro Sesshomaru había entrado en el pozo… una gran luz iluminó el cielo del amanecer que se había hecho presente momentos antes.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO


End file.
